


Против бури

by aarizona, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: Спецквест [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mental violence, PWP without Porn, mental sex, project_desert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: И вот ты идешь против бури. Как умеешь, с кем найдешь.





	Против бури

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Караван](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168439) by [aarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona), [Star_Trek_20XX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX). 



> Тема спецквеста: магократия

Яссир Хасан стояла одна против бури.

Всю свою жизнь она выходила одна против ярости бога, беспощадного темноглазого Господина Пустыни; стояла, склонив голову, так, чтобы в респиратор не били прямые потоки воздуха, и сжимала до боли кулак с бусинами тасбиха.

Хрупкое стекло, синее и красное, желтое — бусины, сырье для которых она ребенком нашла в окрестностях своего города. Хасан не помнила цвета его стен. Помнила только, как вернулась однажды — и увидела его, родной город, засыпанный песком, с голыми, словно ребра, следами построек. Господин Пустыни забрал всех, Безымянный Бог оставил ее.

Яссир Хасан стояла против бури одна, а за — спиной караван. Не мальчишки-аасимы, что выходили за стены, хватаясь друга за друга, и погибали так же — один за другим, утащенные сворой Господина Пустыни. Не рашады, что в бурю приходят только умирать.

Она — яссир.

Ее дело — вести караван, до тех пор, пока бусины тасбиха крутятся в пальцах.

Стоять против Господина Пустыни и псов его, видеть на границе зрения тень Безымянного Бога, старика в халате.

Быть одной против воздуха, густого от пыли; против тяжести, которая сгибает хребет; против бури, которая проникает под все слои одежды и обдирает кожу, сдирает запястья в мясо... Дышать через респиратор тяжело, а без него и вовсе будет невозможно.

Трескается еще одна бусина, но силовое поле над караваном держится.

И Хасан чувствует, ощущает теми кусками сознания, что не заняты отражением бури, что под ее локоть встает твердая рука. Что в ее пальцах оказываются пальцы другого.

Контакт открытой кожи. Ритуальный жест, на который ей ответили впервые за целую долгую жизнь, за десять бусин из двух дюжин.

Кожа пришельца была прохладна, а мысли остры, словно черный обсидиановый нож.

_«Твой разум — к моему разуму»._

Хасан на мгновение сбилась с ритма дыхания. Буря рванулась к ней, почуяв слабину. Сила тяжести пригнула к земле, ткань упала тяжелыми складками, даже песчинки — и те закружились быстрее, стремясь оказаться у их ног.

И яссир автоматически, на рефлексах и генетической памяти, потребовала помощи. Пришелец открыл свое сознание, делясь ресурсом, давая силу, даже, пожалуй, мощь, для того, чтобы купол над их головами не дрогнул; для того, чтобы Господин Пустыни и псы его обломали зубы.

Время шло медленно, словно капли воды в купальнях Бесплодной, богини великой реки; струилось, стекало струйками пота по вискам, дорожкой слюны из уголка рта; хлестало кровью из разорванной шеи, пропитывало одежду — а, нет. Это привиделось.

Ее, Хасан, время сталкивалось со временем пришельца и путало его стройную логику, затягивало в лабиринты подземных коридоров городов, изматывало, оставляло страдать. Раз — секунда, два — секунда, три — целая дюжина. Четыре — едва хватило на удар сердца.

Сердце пришельцо колотилось заполошно, билось в ритме песка за куполом, словно он преследовал бурю.

Хасан зажмурилась еще сильнее, до боли в веках, до напряженной челюсти.

_«Мои мысли к твоим мыслям»._

Реальность расслоилась, внешнее смыло колким песком, а внутри остались она — Хасан, и он — Спок.

Обнаженные, беззащитные друг перед другом и перед миром.

Хасан рассматривала его: высокий, ростом с аасима, бледнокожий, темноглазый, с непривычными, чуждыми совсем чертами лица.

А он наверняка смотрел на нее: низкую, с тяжелой костью, жилистую, с ободранными пальцами... На ту, от которой давно отвернулась Темная Госпожа.

В пустоте, окружающей их, не было пустыни и богов.

Пришелец расслабился немного, выпустил руки из замка за спиной, подошел к Хасан, протягивая ладонь.

И опять — пальцы в пальцы, и реальность снова сместилась, и опять круговерть, кубарем, кувырком, — только буря далеко-далеко, непрекращающаяся буря, против которой мы стоим, постоянна.

Секунды сбиваются в кучу, не давая досчитать даже до второй дюжины.

Пришелец стоит перед ней, Хасан, перед ней, яссиром, обнаженный, и его пальцы в ее руке.

Хасан вспоминает что-то из снов Темной Госпожи. Тянет его руку вниз, к своему лицу, складывает ладони в горсть и едва-едва касается губами, обветренными и искусанными своими губами, кровью из которых постоянно пачкает респиратор, касается этих сильных пальцев, гладких пальцев с очерченными суставами.

В бурю не приходит Темная Госпожа, но кто тогда говорит ее голосом и дышит ее грудью.

_«Меня зовут Спок»._

_«Хасан. Яссир Хасан»._

Пальцы по-прежнему — рука в руке, сплетены, спаяны, созданы друг для друга, но Спок забирает одну руку и встает так близко, что Хасан упирается носом в его солнечное сплетение.

Он гладит ее по затылку, по плечам, осторожно касается шеи и едва намеченными движением проходится над тремя позвонками ниже основания черепа.

Темная Госпожа говорит словами Хасан, ее телом, ее руками: тянется вверх, к губам, к скулам, поднимается на цыпочки и касается ушей. В этот момент то, что осталось в ней от яссира, что могло быть рашадом, голосит, как пустынная ящерица, — урод, аномалия, убить!

Но боги снисходят не когда мы просим, а когда им надо, и Темная Госпожа до сих пор в глазах Хасан.

Ей кажется, что когда-то давно, не в этом даже мире, существовал танец: рука в руке, рука на талии, и шаг вперед, шаг в сторону, шаг вперед.

Музыка не звучит, им аккомпанирует только буря.

Спок сопротивляется, но кто он против Темной Госпожи, богини первой ночи?

Рука в руке, пальцы сомкнуты.

А свободной рукой вести по гладкому безволосому телу, любоваться кожей и дышать ею, чувствуя едва уловимый незнакомый запах. Прижиматься губами. Ногтями скользнуть по ягодицам.

Знать, просто и бесхитросно владеть информацией, что у этого создания плотная кожа и все это бесполезно, что чувствительные у него только руки и, может быть, член.

И поэтому Хасан тянет пальцы Спока к своему лбу, потом минутно-секундо-безвременно борется за контроль и навязывает, заставляет сделать то, что надо ей.

Сзади появляется опора, Спок усаживает ее так, что их лица теперь на одном уровне. Его член стоит, а Хасан, как аватара богини любви, точно готова.

Их пальцы по-прежнему скованы, и это удерживает в этой реальности.

Снаружи колотится буря.

Спок мимолетно проводит рукой по ее груди, будто из вежливости, гладит бедро, снова возвращается наверх и укладывает руку на основание черепа. Его ладонь большая и теплая.

Хасан выдыхает влажно в его губы:

_«Ее мысли к твоим мыслям»._

Спок двигается вперед.

Его член внутри ощущается. Непривычно. Большим.

Два глубоких вдоха, пауза, прежняя тяжесть руки на затылке успокаивает.

Спок начинает двигаться, размеренно и четко, словно какой-то механизм.

Далеко-далеко за ними, за белесой пустотой, стучит и надрывается буря. И кровь вскипает следом за бурей, четкость движений смазывается, Хасан подхватывает ритм — но бури, а не Спока, тянется вперед, цепляется за его шею, случайно царапает ухо.

Спок с трудом, сбиваясь, но тоже понимает, чего от них хочет буря.

Времени не существует. Оно тягучее, словно сперма, сползающаяя по внутренней стороне бедра. Оно колкое и неровное, как куски еще одной из бусин тасбиха. Время — где-то далеко, там, где закончилась буря.

Спок останавливается и медленно, по одному, с усилием растаскивает их пальцы, смотрит на зеленые полукружья на внешней стороне, что оставили ногти Хасан.

С полной потерей телесного контакта эта реальность ломается, и они оказываются в обычной: буря закончилась, караван цел. Маккой сидит над трикодерами, необычно бледный. Смех Джима доносится из толпы девственниц.

— Яссир Хасан.

— Коммандер Спок.


End file.
